


your sugar when youre fiending for that sweet spot

by ivyclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, jeno has on a muzzle, like dog muzzle, renjun has a pussy, this is the first tag for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclub/pseuds/ivyclub
Summary: If they have a big event the next day- a concert, a fanmeeting, a variety show, etc- and Jeno is worked up the night before, Renjun will let Jeno fuck his energy out of him. The only catch is that because there is a big event, there will always be high quality cameras and fans with impeccably keen eyes. So Renjun has made it a rule that Jeno can’t mark him up the night before.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 14
Kudos: 288





	your sugar when youre fiending for that sweet spot

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [my own tweet](https://twitter.com/markieiees/status/1217317237582958593). thanks to all 78 people who liked it for egging me on
> 
> title from candy by doja cat

If they have a big event the next day- a concert, a fanmeeting, a variety show, etc- and Jeno is worked up the night before, Renjun will let Jeno fuck his energy out of him. 

They don’t do it before every big event, as Jeno tends to tire himself out anyway through constantly practicing, especially for a concert, but it happened a good amount of times that Renjun decided to help him spend his energy somewhere better. Given that Jeno can’t wind down enough before they go to bed, Renjun will gladly take him to his. It’s a good arrangement if you ask Renjun, and an even better one if you ask Jeno.

The only catch is that because there is a big event, there will always be high quality cameras and fans with impeccably keen eyes. So Renjun has made it a rule that Jeno can’t mark him up the night before. 

It started off well, Jeno’s self-restraint surprisingly solid. However, it only lasted for maybe a month until his need to bite Renjun became much too great to handle.

In his defence, isn’t Jeno’s fault Renjun bruises like a peach, or that he happens to show a lot of skin in his stage outfits or whatever the stylists put him in that day. Why is that Jeno’s fault? What Jeno will admit to is seeing Renjun’s pretty unmarred skin makes him want to ruin it, some nice purple and red splotches on his thighs and hips and neck. He can’t help it when his boyfriend is so pretty. 

To start, Renjun would put his fingers in his mouth to stop him from biting- which he can proudly say worked to an extent. Jeno wouldn’t intentionally bite Renjun to hurt him, so the fingers in the mouth were great at stopping Jeno from marking him up; until he came and subsequently bit down on Renjun’s fingers. That, and the excessive amount of spit rolling down his forearms by the end of it made Renjun reconsider. 

A gag would have been the next best thing, if it wasn’t for the fact that Jeno’s jaw would be unbearably sore after. Renjun thinks this was a nice compromise, though Jeno believes otherwise.

The black rubber of the muzzle where a dog's mouth would normally go into sat along the angles of Jeno's nose and cheekbones. Two fabric straps wrapped around the back of his head and were fastened by a buckle, adjusted to fit around his skull with a little give so that it wouldn’t dig into his face uncomfortably. The basket muzzle itself stuck out a few inches from where Jeno's mouth was, enough that there was a learning curve for him so he wouldn't bump Renjun. 

Renjun sat on the other end of the bed from him, leaned back against the pillows fully clothed and appreciating the look of the mask on. One of his legs was up while the other was dropped open on display. Jeno could feel himself start to salivate. 

"What a good boy," Renjun teases, watching Jeno's eyes shine. "Don’t you want to be closer?"

Nodding, Jeno crawls his way in between Renjun's legs, leaning over him a little bit. Renjun kisses all the parts of his face that aren't under the mask. Jeno melts into his body, laying on top of Renjun and bumping the muzzle against his face as he tried to give him a kiss back, whining when he realizes he can't. 

"What's wrong?" Renjun asks, tilting his head. A hand comes up to stroke the side of Jeno's face, fingers dipping under the slack in the straps. 

"I want kisses," Jeno pouts. His words come out a little muttered from where the bottom of the mask sits against his chin, keeping his jaw shut. That was unintentional- the muzzle opening happened to be big enough to cover over the bridge of his nose to just under his mandible. 

Renjun smiles. "But I'm giving you kisses right now?" 

"Mouth kisses," he whines. Renjun tsks. 

"You'll get them after." 

Renjun pushes Jeno off him a little to kick off his sweatpants all the way. He brings a knee toward his chest between the two of them and pushes Jeno all the way back so he sits on his feet. 

"Do you wanna help me?" Renjun asks sweetly. Jeno nods and brings his hands cover Renjun's own on his hips, helping him take off his boxers.

Renjun's pussy is slick already, some of it sticking onto the crotch of the boxers and to his thigh. Jeno doesn't take his eyes off, but he keeps his hands right over Renjun's the whole time, not making a move to touch him how he wants to. 

As a reward, Renjun laces their fingers together on one hand, running his thumb over Jeno's. Pulling his other hand from under Jeno's grasp, Renjun brings a finger between his folds and dips into his hole briefly. He runs the finger back up to his clit, already peeking out from under its hood, and rubs it with his slick. Jeno's unoccupied palm rests on the top of his leg, and he tightens his fingers into the soft flesh every time Renjun circles his clit. 

"Jun-" he works out. Renjun hushes him and bends forward, kissing the top of the muzzle. 

"Be good for me." Renjun says. He's wet enough to slip up to the first knuckle of his finger in, slowly working his way around his walls. "Grab the lube." 

Jeno refuses to let go of his hand while he leans forward over Renjun to the nightstand. It's endearing, and Renjun lets out a little noise, to which Jeno quickly turns his head around, wanting to see what he was doing without him. 

Jeno drops the bottle next to Renjun, half tempted to just open it and squeeze the stuff right over his clit, let it drip down to where his finger is shoved in him. The click of the lube cap makes Jeno sit back down on his haunches, hand returning to Renjun's thigh as he slowly tips his body closer and closer to Renjun's hole. Renjun slicks up three fingers, pushing one all the way in and letting out a moan. 

Two slip in moments later, Renjun worked up enough to relax quickly. He grasps Jeno’s hand a little tighter when he curls up his fingers, stretching out his walls.

Jeno's doing a good job keeping himself in check, and Renjun doesn't want to keep him too needy. He slips his fingers out of him and grabs the hand on his thigh, using the lube slicked onto it to rub onto Jeno's. With a small gasp, Jeno looks at Renjun for permission, getting another kiss on his muzzle, before bringing his sticky fingers to Renjun’s wet pussy. 

One of Jeno’s fingers presses in just a little, his eyes darting up to Renjun once again as a signal to continue. He eases in next to Renjun’s two, making Renjun clench around the intrusion. Jeno is bigger than Renjun in every manner, and his hands are no different. 

It’s so warm inside Renjun, Jeno’s hips almost buck up instinctively, ready to sink into his pretty cunt. Mindlessly, Jeno leans forward, mouth open and tongue out, panting as the glistening folds of Renjun’s small pussy get close enough he can almost smell him. 

A grunt breaks out when the front of the muzzle nudges their fingers, immediately reminding Jeno of the stupid basket wrapped around his head and pressing into his face. Saliva drips from the bottom of the mask where Jeno drooled in anticipation. He wants to rip the dumb thing off and shove his tongue as far as it’ll go, lick up all the slick that coats Renjun’s walls; wants his chin drenched in all of his fluids by the end of it. But he holds back, he wants to be good. 

In return, Jeno carefully pushes in another finger, watching Renjun clench prettily around them. He scissors his fingers a few times, the skin of his hole tugging and clinging to his fingers when he draws them out. 

“Please,” he whispers, jaw still strapped shut. 

"Please what?" Renjun asks breathlessly, wiggling his fingers besides Jeno's, making him choke on his spit. 

"Let me eat you out." Jeno tips his head back up to look at Renjun, tears brimming in his eyes. “Please.”

Renjun lets out a little laugh at how desperate Jeno looks. “You can,” he says simply. Jeno perks up at his response, happy he’ll finally be able to get out of the muzzle. “If you can do it around the mask.” 

Renjun doesn’t think he’s seen Jeno deflate faster. He pulls Jeno’s fingers out with his own, pink insides exposed to the bedroom air. “C’mon puppy, I’ll give you something better.”

Thin fingers palm at Jeno's clothed dick, still confined behind his own boxers and sweatpants, the wearer too occupied to consider removing them. Renjun kisses the edge of the muzzle on his nose once more and tugs Jeno's bottoms and boxers down his thighs in one go. 

Renjun grabs one of Jeno’s hands and wraps it around his dick, his own smaller ones covering it as he guides Jeno into jacking himself off. Warm air can be felt even with the muzzle as Jeno huffs with every upstroke. Renjun tightens his own fists to force Jeno to squeeze himself a little harder, knowing he likes it better like that. Precum beads at the tip and Renjun bends down to kiss it clean, licking down the length of Jeno’s cock and over where his fingers curl around himself. 

"Are you ready?" Renjun asks, pushing himself up. 

Grabbing the lube bottle, he squeezes some of it onto his hand, letting it warm up before he pushes Jeno's out of the way, slightly warmed lube meeting hot skin. Jeno bucks his hips for real this time, and Renjun lets him fuck his fist for a little bit, taking care to brush his thumb over the head to get Jeno whining again. 

When Renjun finally lays on his back and spreads his legs, his warm sex blushed red on display, Jeno moves mindlessly. He leans over Renjun, bumping the front of the muzzle against Renjun's lips as he rubs his dick between his folds. 

The head of his cock rubs Renjun's clit so nicely, squishing through the dizzying wetness and nudging at his hole. 

"Can I?" Jeno asks, voice coming out high and desperate. A single nod is all he needs and he pushes his dick into his cunt, Renjun's walls wrapping around him like a glove. He’s so wet Jeno slides in with nearly no resistance. 

He briefly stutterfucks Renjun, not able to stop himself once he's sunken halfway in. His pussy is so tight and soft, Jeno nearly cums before they've even started. Beads of slick gush out around Jeno’s cock and he can feel it rolling down his balls. 

"Oh my god," Jeno moans once he’s bottomed out. The tops of his thighs are wet as well where he meets Renjun and he pulls back, watching the stickiness slicked onto his skin, entranced. "Wait, Junnie."

"Yeah?" Renjun says, voice cracking. 

"I don't- I'm not wearing a condom." He stills his hips and clenches his fists into the sheets to restrain himself. Renjun finds it in him to laugh. 

"Mmm, it's okay,” Renjun sighs dreamily. 

“But-”

“It’s fine puppy. Just fuck me, won’t you?” Jeno nods and pulls out a little, still hesitant. Renjun notices and props himself up on his elbows to look at Jeno. “Do you want the condom on then?” 

Briefly, Jeno considers it if only because he doesn’t want to make Renjun uncomfortable after. But he’s brought back to how good Renjun feels, his dick inside Renjun’s pretty pussy with no barrier-

“No,” he replies sheepishly. “Feels good like this.” 

Renjun flops back down onto the pillows, hooking his ankles at the small of Jeno’s back and tugging him forward, deeper into his sex. “That’s what I said, baby.” 

With a small moan, Jeno starts fucking Renjun slowly, the squelching of lube in Renjun’s pussy turning him on even more. He moves his hands from where they were in the sheets to grope at Renjun’s hips, bony from how little he was. 

Recently, Renjun started losing weight as promotions started again and their travelling became more frequent. Jeno reminisces about the loss of Renjun’s soft tummy, thumb petting over what he could reach. Though, being able to nearly wrap his hands all the way around Renjun’s waist was definitely not something he would complain about. 

He knows finger shaped bruises will spot Renjun’s skin later from how hard he’s holding him, and that Renjun will scold him for it despite it not being a mark from his mouth, but he can’t care so much about it right now as he fucks Renjun earnestly. If the moans coming from Renjun say anything, or the clench of his cunt every time Jeno rubs something good, he’s enjoying it too. 

Right now, Jeno just wants to be able to open his mouth and let go of the tension in his muscles, but the stupid mask keeps it dutifully shut. He grinds his teeth out of frustration, though the muzzle straps preventing him from moving his jaw too far laterally.

The damn muzzle that’s getting in the way of his kisses. That’s the most painful thing about having it on is he can’t kiss Renjun and show him how much he loves him. He wants to feel Renjun’s breath against his lips more than anything, shoving the muzzle into Renjun’s chin like it’ll magically fall off. 

“Can you take it off please Junnie?” Jeno begs. Renjun only shakes his head, burying his face into the pillow as he lets out staccato moans.

The tears that were welling in Jeno’s eyes spill over as he cries in frustration. He moves his hips a little faster, fucks a little harder; maybe enough to make Renjun change his mind. 

Renjun only coos at him once he feels tears dripping onto his chest, teasing him between gasps of pleasure.

Daring, Jeno rubs a thumb over Renjun’s clit, flicking it lightly until Renjun’s thighs start to quiver from where they’re resting on top of Jeno’s. With more vigor, Jeno works his finger in circles, pressing hard on the sensitive nerves and making Renjun breathe heavier, moans loud and broken as they get cut off by another moan. 

It feels like Renjun only gets wetter, the slide along his walls unbearably smooth. Jeno brings his thumb to where wetness rolls down Renjun’s perineum, stretched thin, gathering some on his finger and moving it back up to circle his swollen clit, the slide against it made easier. Renjun jerks his knee up at the stimulation.

“You feel so good, fuck-” Renjun says. “Oh my god Jeno.” His hands grab onto Jeno’s forearms feeling the flex of his muscles every time he readjusts his grip on Renjun’s waist. 

Feeling bold, Jeno brings his arms under Renjun to hoist him up, letting gravity push the smaller all the way down until he’s sitting on his lap. The suddenness makes Renjun pull his upper body away from Jeno who only tries to hug him closer. His head gets tipped back from where Jeno shoves his muzzle under his chin, keeping his eyes on Renjun's as they roll back the deeper Jeno goes. 

Jeno frantically fucks into Renjun, moving his muzzle from his chin so he can look down at where they’re connected. If he focuses, Jeno can make out the head of his dick nudging through Renjun’s stomach- the fact that his body is tipped back making it far easier to see. A guttural groan makes its way up his throat.

“I’m gonna cum,” Renjun pants, vision blurring. 

“Off,” Jeno growls. “Please take it off.” Renjun fumbles his hands along the straps of the muzzle, unbuckling the black basket and tossing it to the side. It thumps onto the floor somewhere, and Jeno brings his arms around Renjun’s back to pull him closer, fuck into him harder. 

Without thinking, he sinks his teeth into the skin of Renjun’s chest, and Renjun keens loudly, cunt clenching hard around Jeno’s dick. Jeno pulls away and brings a hand to Renjun’s hole, baring his teeth once more before biting another mark right under his collarbone, one finger shoved in roughly right next to his dick. 

Renjun clamps his thighs tight around Jeno as his pussy spasms, orgasm ripping through him with a choked moan. The rhythmic contractions send Jeno over as well, wave after wave of gooey cum flooding into Renjun, white leaking out where Jeno is shoved as deep as he can get. He imagines the head of his dick kissing Renjun’s cervix, and he holds Renjun a little harder, cock spitting out more cum. 

Jeno laves over the bite marks, right over Renjun’s nipple, which makes him jerk a little each time, cunt spasming with every broad stroke. 

The last thing Jeno wants to do is pull out, the heat of Renjun’s sex so inviting, though he does at the thought of finally being able to eat Renjun out.

It’s almost automatic, how Jeno bends down and pushes Renjun’s legs open, watching his cum drool out of Renjun’s red swollen cunt. Like Pavlov’s dogs, he starts to salivate and he surges forward, mouth over Renjun’s sore hole, uninhibited by the damn muzzle. 

His own cum doesn’t taste good, but he doesn’t hesitate to lick as deep as he can to clean Renjun out. Saliva coats Renjun’s puffy lips and Jeno’s chin, whatever cum he can’t get into his mouth dripping off his face as well.

He brings a finger in next to his tongue, reaching deeper into Renjun, who moans loudly at the feeling. Jeno pulls away to suck Renjun’s clit into his mouth, tonguing over the nub with harshly. White cum pools around Renjun’s cunt as Jeno pushes in another finger. 

“Stop- god Jeno stop, please I’m gonna cum again,” Renjun gasps out. 

Jeno only hums, vibrations travelling up into the pit of Renjun’s stomach, and Jeno feels his pussy clench down on his two fingers one more time. A broken moan comes out as Renjun’s second consecutive orgasm wracks his body, and Jeno flattens his tongue on the bundle of nerves, running over it until Renjun pushes his head off. 

Of course, that doesn’t stop Jeno from laying one last kiss over Renjun’s sensitive clit. He peppers kisses up his pubic bone and pelvis, nosing along his sharp hip bones and flat planes of his stomach, eventually reaching under Renjun’s collarbones, where he pulls away. 

Renjun’s come starts rolling out of his abused hole, and Jeno takes it upon himself to scoop up what he can with his fingers, bringing it up to Renjun’s mouth. Post-orgasm Renjun will let Jeno get away with just about anything so he licks off what he can, and Jeno wipes the spit onto the covers once he’s pulled his hand away. 

Jeno’s jaw pops a little when he sits up all the way and opens and closes his mouth, doing so properly for the first time since taking off the muzzle. Renjun reaches up to brush his hand over Jeno’s cheek and ear, massaging his TMJ. Jeno leans into the touch, nosing at his palm. 

“Give me a kiss?” Renjun murmurs. 

Happily, Jeno bends down to kiss Renjun- their first kiss of the night. Renjun’s lips are so soft against his, sweetness of his cum seeping through as Jeno eagerly pushes his tongue into Renjun’s mouth. He feels like he hasn’t kissed Renjun in forever and he smiles unconsciously. Two hands come up to cup Jeno’s face so gently Jeno nearly melts at how nice it feels. 

“Are we tired yet?” Renjun whispers against his lips.

“Yeah,” Jeno breathes out. They’ll clean up tomorrow morning, he reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote it for me
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ivyclvb)


End file.
